


The Cabin

by victoriagreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriagreen/pseuds/victoriagreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas and Dean have moved to a remote cabin to get away from the real world, but the real world quickly catches up to the happy couple. Cas has made some questionable decisions in the past few months. Can Dean forgive him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves! I've been working on this fic for absolutely forever, and it's my first official one! The first chapter begins in the first months of Dean and Cas' relationship (the meeting will be detailed later, as I'm terrible with beginnings and ends). I have 4 other chapters ready to be posted, fluff and smut to come, as well as backstory! Be kind, I'm always open to constructive criticism. It picks up soon, no worries. Enjoy :)

Green. That was all that Castiel could see as he blinked sleep from his eyes. All he had dreamed of was green. Like he had a filter on his subconscious. He immediately turned to his right, arms spread, seeking Dean’s warmth. All he could find was blankets.

Sitting up, Cas pulled the chain on the lamp on the nightstand. Seeing that Dean wasn’t in the bedroom worried him, since the clock on the dresser said 2:26 A.M., and Dean usually slept so soundly. He threw back the covers and walked to the kitchen, pulling a wrinkled grey t-shirt over his head.

Dean sat at the bar, empty bottle of whiskey on the counter in front of him, face in his hands, wearing only his boxers.

“Dean?” 

Dean picked his face up and rubbed at his eyes. He turned to Cas, who could see just how red they were, contrasted against the startling green. Dean sighed and pushed his palms into them.

Cas took a few steps in his direction and reached a hand out towards Dean, who stiffened at the touch. Cas pulled his hand back slowly, but walked forward anyways.

“Not now, Cas.” He stopped abruptly, only a foot away from Dean.

“Dean, please. Is this about-“

“No. Go back to bed.” Cas felt his heart drop. He looked at Dean helplessly, silently begging for something, anything.

He opened his mouth to speak and Dean looked at him icily, willing him to be quiet, so Cas turned and opened the fridge, grabbing two beers. He knew neither of them would sleep anytime soon, so why shouldn't he get drunk too?

He pulled himself up to sit on top of the bar that Dean sat at, opening both bottles and setting one in front of Dean, who looked up and the other man saw the corners of his mouth quirk up momentarily, before dropping again. He took a long pull from the bottle, and set it back down gracelessly.

Cas could smell the whiskey on him. He had no idea how much whiskey had been in the bottle, but he knew they'd only had it a few days. The fact that it was bone dry was absolutely terrifying.

They sat in silence for a while, each nursing their beer, before Dean spoke again, pushing his bottle away from him and leaning back on his stool to stretch his arms behind him. 

“I just don’t know what to do anymore.” Cas didn’t answer. He didn’t feel he was supposed to, so he just drank.

Dean sighed, “I’m just scared. I know I’m not handling this right.” He leaned back towards the bar, resting on his forearms, his head down, so Cas couldn't see his expression.

“What can I do?” Cas put his beer down and reached for one of Dean’s shaking hands. “Just talk to me, please.”

Dean shook his head and pursed his lips, pulling his hand away and reaching once again for his beer. He tilted his head back and guzzled the rest of it and slammed it down on the countertop. Cas was surprised it didn't break. “You did me wrong, Cas. But we settled it. I know you wouldn’t wrong me again, but damn it, I’m terrified. Because I can’t get over it. And I know that’s what ruins shit.” 

“I’ve told you how sorry I am, Dean," he said softly, looking at his hands, "and I know there isn’t much else I can say to right the wrongs. I would never ask you to forget what happened, because you’ve forgiven me. But I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere.” He reached forward and brushed his fingers through the hair at Dean’s temple. Dean closed his eyes and slowly let out a breath.

Dean’s hand covered his own, and lifted his green eyes to meet Cas’ blues. Cas suddenly remembered a snippet of the dream that had woken him, and choked down a really badly timed laugh. The green eyes looked at him quizzically, almost angrily if he hadn't been so drunk, one eyebrow quirking up.

“A dream woke me up. About you.” The eyebrow stayed up. “You smoked catnip or something. Turned into a kitten. Somethin’ like that.” Cas took a sip of his beer and noticed no change on Dean’s face.

He still looked upset, mouth set in a straight line. Damn it. Cas worried he’d just pissed him off worse, so he got up to give him some space, grabbing the cigarettes out of the bowl on the counter and heading for the porch door behind Dean. 

As he neared Dean and made his way around the bar, Dean threw a hand out and grabbed Cas's wrist tightly. “Was I cute?” Cas’ lips quirked up into a smile, stopping, still facing away from him. “Cuter than your human form.” It honestly would never be true, though the kitten had had the same fiery green eyes that were trained on him now.

Dean scoffed. “I’m fuckin’ adorable.”

Dean pushed the barstool away from the bar and landed gently, albeit lacking the grace he'd tried to muster, and reached for the handle on the sliding door to the porch. He snaked the other arm around Cas' waist and pulled him to his chest, Cas facing away from him.

He kissed the soft skin below his ear and whispered, “I’m sorry.” Cas turned and kissed Dean’s cheek, stubble scratching at his lips lightly, and mumbled against his skin, “you have nothing to be sorry for, Dean. It was my fault.” He nuzzled into his boyfriend's warmth, and kissed gently at his jaw.

Dean leaned his head against Cas’ and reached a hand around his boyfriend’s neck, kissing him gently. He snagged the cigarette pack from his hand and pushed the door open behind Cas, pushing him outside and pulling the glass door to behind him.

Dean pulled two cigarettes from the box and stuck both in his mouth, lighting them together. He pulled one from his lips and held it out to Cas, who took it and put it between his own, taking a long draw. It was dark as shit out here, as they hadn’t turned on any lights outside and only a lamp was on in the kitchen.

All he could see was the glowing end of Dean’s cigarette. He jumped as he felt a hand grab his ass. “Uh.” He heard Dean snicker and say, “Dude, let me touch it, " he whined. Cas then remembered just how drunk Dean was at that moment.

Cas laughed hard, forcing Dean to grab harder. “Dude, stop calling me dude. Grab whatever you want.” Dean pulled him toward him by the pocket on the back of his sweats. He wrapped himself around Cas and just held him, turning his head sideways every now and then to puff on his cigarette. 

Cas just went with it, laughing to himself, but still reveling in their little world.

After the two cigarettes had all but burned their fingertips, they went inside. The clock on the microwave flashed 3:00 A.M. 

Dean went to the fridge and grabbed the last piece of pie from the top shelf, as well as two forks from the drawer. He set it on the bar, gesturing to Cas to sit on a stool while he stood across the counter from him, and set down the other fork. 

Cas picked the fork up and scooped a piece from the end. Dean watched as Cas brought the fork to his mouth and closed his eyes, savoring the last of the homemade apple pie they’d grabbed from the farmer’s market. He opened his eyes and noticed Dean staring at him. He smirked and turned his head slightly, looking at Dean from the corner of his eye. “Stop watching me, weirdo.”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Dean continued staring at him, pulling the plate to himself and scooping a bite without looking. Cas stared right back, leaning forward and keeping as straight a face as possible, while Dean shoved his full fork into his mouth.

Cas stared as the pie filled Dean’s cheeks, and Dean smiled as best he could with his mouth full. Cas tried to remain impassive, until he thought he might burst, and threw his head back and laughed out loud, releasing so much tension from just a few minutes ago, Dean swallowing and smiling again, never leaving Cas’ crinkled eyes and face-splitting grin.


End file.
